Washington County, Texas
Washington County is known for the Convention of 1836 where the signing of the Texas Declaration of Independence took place. Thus, forming the Republic of Texas. Washington county is located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2000, the population was 30,373. Its county seat is Brenham6. The county is named for George Washington, the first president of the United States. Notable events In 2007, 2008 US presidential candidate Ron Paul became the first presidential candidate to campaign in Washington County."Presidential candidate Paul makes stop in Brenham". The Bryan-College Station Eagle, May 20, 2007. Paul is a member of the US House of Representatives from the 14th District of Texas. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,609 km² (621 sq mi). 1,578 km² (609 sq mi) of it is land and 31 km² (12 sq mi) of it (1.95%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 290 * State Highway 36 * State Highway 105 See List of Highways in Washington County for more roadways in Washington County. Adjacent counties *Brazos County (north) *Grimes County (northeast) *Waller County (east) *Austin County (south) *Fayette County (southwest) *Lee County (west) *Burleson County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 30,373 people, 11,322 households, and 7,936 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (50/sq mi). There were 13,241 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 74.68% White, 18.66% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 1.21% Asian, 4.02% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 8.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 11,322 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.80% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 11.10% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,760, and the median income for a family was $43,982. Males had a median income of $31,698 versus $21,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,384. About 9.80% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.80% of those under age 18 and 14.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns and community centers *B'Nai Abraham Synagogue *Brenham *Burton *Chappell Hill *History of the Jews in Brenham *Independence *Latium *Prairie Hill *Washington-on-the-Brazos References External links *Washington County government's website * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Washington County, Texas